Hidden
by Marina1327
Summary: Set in summer 1996. My take on an Urban Legend. John and the boys head to Tennessee to investigate the deaths of four young men on their honeymoons. Spoiler for Dark Side of the Moon. As with my first story, John is tough but not mean.


"Why didn't you find me?"

The young man backed away from the figure in front of him. His bride, still in her wedding dress, next to him on the terrace of their honeymoon suite. "What? Who?..." he stammered out.

"Why didn't you find me?" The girl asked eerily and continued to move closer to the couple.

"Get away from us!"

The girl moved closer and closer. "Did you even bother to look?" She shouted and lunged for him, causing him to go over the railing and fall twelve stories to his death.

His bride screamed and looked over the edge. "Michael! Michael!"

The girl smiled and vanished into the night air.

Dean fired his gun at the targets, grabbed the links of the 10 foot metal gate, easily climbed it, ran to the locked car, broke in, hot wired it and drove it around the building to where his father was waiting with a stop watch. " Four minutes and twenty three seconds...not bad, son..."

"Not bad?" Dean said as he caught his breath. "That had to be a world record or something."

John eyed the young man. "Don't get cocky, boy."

"Yes sir."

The eldest Winchester looked at his watch. "I think we have time for one more run through before we eat."

Dean sighed.

"Or perhaps you would rather spend the rest of the evening translating that ancient Greek passage your Uncle Bobby needs help with?"

Dean quickly got in the car and drove it back around the building as John laughed.

"I was not doing the Macarena!"

Dean grinned. "Come on, Sammy, just admit to it."

"How many times do I have to say it...a bee flew down my shirt...okay?"

"A bee my ass..."

"Boys!" John was just about to lecture them on the virtue of a quiet dinner when the phone rang. "Hello...woahh...slow down...okay...this is the fourth couple...where?"

He wrote down the address. "Piney Hollow, Tennessee...Saint Matthews...got it...no, Jim...me and the boys can go...it's not a problem...I'll call if I need anything."

"Was that Pastor Jim?"

John put down the phone. "Yes, Sammy...boys, pack your gear...we have a case."

"But Dad..."

"Sam, don't start with me...you are going." John grabbed his gun and keys. "Now get packed...we leave in twenty minutes...move!"

"Yes sir," the boys replied and headed off to do as ordered.

A few days later John and the boys arrived at Saint Matthews a small Catholic Church situated in the woods. John got out, stretched and looked around. "You boys wait here."

"Can we come with you, Dad?" Sam asked, sticking his head out of the car window.

John eyed his sons. "Fine, but no nonsense."

The boys smiled and got out of the impala, following closely behind their father. John opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped inside. He motioned for the boys to sit in one of the pews. "Excuse me, Father?"

Father Ryan finished lighting the candle and came over to John. "Yes, may I help you?"

"My name is John Winchester...Pastor Jim sent us."

"Oh, Mr. Winchester...it's a pleasure to meet you." The priest said happily and shook John's hand. "Timothy Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you, Father Ryan."

"No need to be so formal, please call me Tim." Father Ryan smiled at the boys. "And who do we have here?"

Dean and Sam quickly got to their feet.

"These are my sons, Dean and Sam."

"Well, nice to meet you...Dean and Sam."

Dean shook Timothy's hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Sir? That's even worse than Father Ryan...call me Tim."

Sam and Dean looked to their father for permission.

John nodded and then smiled at Tim. "So, Jim tells us that you have had some strange deaths occur recently?"

"Yes, four couples who were married here at Saint Matthews in the past two years, the husbands were killed on their wedding night."

"Killed how?"

"All of them fell to their deaths from the terrace of the honeymoon suite at the Brentwood Hotel."

"And what makes you say they weren't accidents?"

"Well, the wives all said a strange figure of a girl appeared and forced the men over the railing and then she disappeared into thin air."

John nodded. "I see."

Father Ryan smiled. "I know what Jim does, Mr. Winchester...I know he hunts things...unusual things." He looked at the boys. "And I know he sent you here because he couldn't come himself. You don't have to worry about trusting me or me not believing in such things. You can consider me a friend.

"Call me John and we will get to the bottom of this."

"I appreciate it, John." Tim smiled. "If you need anything at all...please, call on me...day or night."

"I will." John shook the priest's hand again. "Come on, boys."

"Wow...this has got to be the nicest place we have ever stayed," Sam said as they looked around the beautifully decorated room on the 12th floor of the Brentwood Hotel."

Dean sat down on the plush bed. "Dad, can we live here?"

"For what this room costs?" John threw his bag onto the bed. "Unpack your gear and get some sleep. We start first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"What exactly are grits?" Sam asked as he picked up a spoonful of the white concoction.

Dean eyed his own steaming bowlful. "Hell if I know...but it was impossible to get breakfast without it." He smiled. "I dare you to try it."

"You try it."

"Chicken."

Sam wrinkled his nose. "No way."

John sighed. "Boys...how about if you both try it or go hungry?"

The boys contemplated going hungry, but then decided against it.

"Good." John picked up his coffee and took a sip. "I want you boys to go to the library and do some research on the Brentwood Hotel and also see what you can find on the men who died. I am going to do a little snooping around in the honeymoon suite."

Sam and Dean nodded.

Dean sat down on the chair and put his feet up on the table.

Sam eyed his brother. "What are you doing?"

"I'm researching, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you are doing nothing to me." He put the heavy books down next to his brother's feet. "Dad sent us both here to look stuff up."

Dean smirked. "He just sent me here to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah right."

"Besides you are better at it than I am...I would just slow you down." Dean put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed and opened one of the books. "You are such a jerk."

A little while later, the librarian came over and folded her arms. "Young man, were you raised in a barn?"

Dean immediately opened his eyes. "No ma'am."

"Well then kindly put both feet on the floor."

Dean smiled nervously and sat up.

"And keep them there," the librarian huffed.

"Yes ma'am."

Sam giggled.

"Thanks for the warning, Little Brother."

"I didn't want to disturb your nap. You know how cranky you can get."

"Funny."

Sam pushed a book in front of his brother. "Since you are up..."

Dean sighed.

John made his way down the hall, quietly picked the lock on the door to the honeymoon suite and went inside. He took out his EMF detector and began scanning the area. "Well if there was a ghost...it's not here now," he said to the room. The hunter opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the terrace. He scanned the railing, the red lights on the detector blinked slightly. "Damn, that's quite a drop." John turned back from the railing. "I hope the boys are having better luck."

Dean found an old picture of the hotel in one of the books. "The Brentwood was built in 1916."

"Does it say anything else?"

"No, not much." Dean flipped through the pages. "Just when it was built."

Sam turned the book around. "It doesn't look as tall in this picture."

"You are right, Sammy, maybe they added some new floors?"

"Maybe." Sam picked up the book. "Let me go ask the librarian, she might know."

Dean looked over at the lady who gave him the evil eye. "Go right ahead."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Sam smiled sweetly. "Do you know if they added floors to this hotel?"

"Oh, yes...the Brentwood. If I'm not mistaken they renovated it, maybe a year or two ago."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The librarian smiled. "You're welcome, dear."

"You're welcome, dear," Dean said mockingly under his breath and continued flipping through the books.

John sat down at the hotel bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Beer."

The bartender filled the glass and sat it down in front of John. "Where you from?"

John smiled at the young man. "Kansas."

"You are a ways from home."

"Just here on vacation with my sons. They heard this place was haunted and bugged me until I brought them here."

The bartender laughed. "Personally, I think that's a bunch of bull...no such things as ghosts."

"Yeah, I agree...I don't believe in that sort of thing either." John reached for some peanuts. "But you have to admit the deaths of those men...seems a little suspicious."

"All drunk after too much wine at the reception. Got a little too close to the edge and splat."

"And the story about the girl who supposedly appeared?"

"Can't quite explain that one...but I certainly don't believe in some ghost girl."

John took a sip of his beer. "So no other guests have reported hearing noises or anything?"

"Not that I heard."

"Anyone staying in the honeymoon suite?"

"Nahh...too soon...people are scared. Won't have anyone booking that room for awhile."

John nodded.

"Dad," Dean said coming up behind his father.

"Hey son." John smiled. "Where's your brother?"

"He took up the stuff we found at the library."

The bartender laughed. "You went to the library on vacation?"

John looked at the young man. "A couple of bookworms..they take after their mother." He threw some money on the bar. "Come on, son."

"So what did you find?"

Sam handed his father the papers. "The Brentwood was built in 1916."

"It was recently renovated." Dean added. "They added floors to it."

John nodded. "Well that could explain ghost activity."

"Since lore says that ghosts sometimes appear if a building is remodeled, right Dad?"

"That's one theory that's out there, Sammy." John flipped through the papers. "All the men who died were very young?"

"Yes sir." Dean nodded. "All under twenty."

"All married at Saint Matthews."

"Think there is a connection?"

"That's all we have to go on for now, Dean."

"Did you find anything in the room?"

"Just some residual EMF readings on the terrace, Sam, otherwise nothing."

Dean grabbed two sodas from the fridge and handed one to his brother. "Did the bartender say anything?"

"Just that no other guests have reported hearing noises or anything suspicious and that no one will be staying in the honeymoon suite for awhile."

Sam smiled at his brother who winked. "Maybe we can sneak in there later and see if the ghost shows up?"

John nodded. "Worth a shot." He got up and looked out of the window. "We will wait until midnight."

The boys looked at each other exchanging you ask him glances, until Sam finally spoke up.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"Me and Dean...I mean Dean and I were wondering...you think we could go down to the pool for a bit?"

"We are on a job, Sam...not vacation."

"But we aren't going to stake out the room until later...please, Dad, it would only be for a little while?"

John folded his arms. "Okay, but no wandering off. "He looked at his watch...one hour..not a second longer...understand?"

"Yes sir." The boys smiled and ran off to enjoy some rare free time.

Sam bent down and touched the pool water. "Come on, Dean...the water is nice and cool. Let's put our feet in?"

Dean shook his head. "No way am I going to sit on the side of the pool with my geeky little brother when there are gorgeous babes in string bikinis just waiting for someone like me to come along and..."

"Make them run to the bathroom and puke their guts up?"

Dean pushed Sam into the pool and then took off running.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled.

A cute little girl about Sam's age giggled as she watched the boy climb out of the pool. "Big brothers can be such a pain...can't they?"

Sam wiped the water from his face and smiled shyly at the girl. "Yeah, especially mine."

"My name's Melanie. What's yours?"

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." The girl smiled coyly and got out of the pool. She went over to the lounge chair and grabbed her towel. "Here you can use this to dry off with."

Sam gratefully took the towel. "Thank you."

"Put your sneakers in the sun and we can go for a little walk to help you dry."

Sam took off his shoes and socks and put them in the hot sun. "I don't know if I can go for a walk...my Dad said not to wander off."

"And do you always do what your dad says?"

"No," Sam said with a false bravado, "of course I don't."

"Good, then let's go...we won't go far."

Sam looked over at his brother who was busy chatting with three very buxom and beautiful girls. "Okay."

Awhile later, Melanie sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her. Sam sat down. "Those are the Smokey Mountains." He said pointing to the mountains in the distance.

"Well, aren't you a smarty pants."

Sam blushed. "I'm not...I just knew that because I was ummm...reading about the hotel earlier in a brochure."

"Nothing wrong with being smart, Sam." Melanie smiled and touched his leg gently. "So are you here with your family?"

"Yep, my Dad and my brother."

"Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was a baby."

"Oh..." Melanie looked at the mountains. "They are very beautiful."

"What's beautiful?"

"The mountains...they are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah...they are very beautiful."

Melanie brushed the hair from her face. "How did she die...your mom?"

"In a fire."

"That's awful."

"It was a long time ago."

"I guess you can't miss someone you never knew, huh?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I just miss never having a mom."

Melanie kissed Sam gently on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam smiled shyly, then closed his eyes and kissed her lips.

Dean checked his watch. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I have to get going."

The girls sighed. "Will we see you later?"

"I certainly hope so," Dean replied and headed back over to where Sam was earlier. "Come on, Sam...we need to get back before Dad skins us alive...Sam?" He looked around for his brother and saw his shoes lying in the sun. " Sam? Where are you?" Dean sighed. "Son of a Bitch...I'm going to kill him."

John looked at his watch and shook his head. "One simple order...be back in an hour and those two can't follow it." He flipped off the television. "I'm going to kill them."

"Am I the first girl you ever kissed?"

Sam wrinkled his nose. "No...of course not."

"Oh so then you go around kissing lots of girls then, huh?"

"Uh..no...that's not what I meant."

Melanie giggled.

"So are you here with your family?" Sam quickly changed the subject.

"No, not exactly."

Sam playfully nudged her. "So then what exactly?"

"I live here with my Aunt and Uncle...they run the place."

"Have you lived here long?"

"Just since last year." Melanie looked down. "I lost my mom, dad and my brother in a car accident. Drunk driver ran a red light and smashed into our van. I was the only one who lived."

Sam brushed the hair from Melanie's eyes. "I'm sorry...I can't imagine how awful that must be."

"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't die too."

"Maybe because you have important work to do or something?"

Melanie shrugged. "Or maybe I was just lucky."

Sam didn't say anything.

"I miss them alot." Melanie finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm sure you do. I would miss my Dad and my brother if they weren't here."

Melanie smiled. "My big brother was a pain in the butt too...just like yours."

"Yeah, but I love him and if you tell him I said that I will toss you in the deep end."

"Oh really?" Melanie grabbed the towel and tossed it over Sam's head. "You would have to catch me first," she said

and quickly ran away laughing.

"You just wait until I catch you." Sam tried to run, but wasn't able to in barefeet. "That's so not fair...I can't run." He pouted.

Melanie put her hands on her hips. "Do you always use that puppy dog face when you don't get your way?"

"Usually." Sam grinned.

"Come on, we should be getting back."

"Crap, my Dad's going to kill me."

"Sam!" Dean yelled upon finally seeing his brother. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Dean...I lost track of the time."

Dean looked at Melanie. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. You do realize Dad is going to be really pissed, right?"

Sam smiled nervously when he saw his father standing by the pool with his arms folded.

"I don't want to even see the look on his face."

Sam shook his head. "Trust me, it ain't pretty."

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Dean asked nervously.

"Unfortunately."

"Boys!"

Dean turned around. "Hi Dad."

John pointed to the hotel. "Move!"

"Yes sir," the boys replied.

Sam smiled at Melanie before quickly doing as instructed.

Melanie grabbed Sam's sneakers. "These are Sam's," she said to John and handed him the shoes.

"Thank you."

"Please don't be mad at Sam...we didn't go far."

John looked at the girl. "My son knows better than to disobey my orders."

"Will he be allowed to come to the pool again?"

"I highly doubt it," John replied and stormed off to the room. He opened the door to find the boys sitting on the bed.

Sam and Dean quickly got to their feet and stood side by side.

John threw Sam's sneakers by the bed and walked over to the TV, keeping his back to them. "How long did I say you could be gone, Sam?"

"One hour."

"One hour what?"

Sam straightened up. "One hour, sir."

"And how long were you gone?"

"Almost two hours, sir."

"Sam, did you have permission to go anywhere but the pool?"

"No sir."

"Dean, where were you this whole time?"

"I was talking to some people by the pool."

"You mean those pretty young ladies in the barely there bikinis...don't you?"

"Yes sir."

John smiled, he knew his son well. "I see, but then you went off to look for your brother I am assuming since he disappeared?"

Yes sir...we met up just when you came out."

John turned around and folded his arms. "Do you have any idea how angry I am right now?"

The boys nodded.

"Is this the first time you have been on a hunt with me?"

"No sir."

"What's my first rule always, but especially when hunting?"

"Obey orders."

"But Dad..."

John put up a hand. "Sam, if you even try to make any excuses for disobeying me, I swear I will take my belt to you." He eyed the boys. "As it is, I am very tempted to do that now."

The boys looked down.

John stood watching his sons for a moment. He had no intentions of actually following through on his threat, but they didn't know that.

"Sir?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Dean would have been back on time, if it wasn't for me...please don't punish him...it was my fault."

Dean shook his head. "I shouldn't have let Sam out of my sight...especially not on a hunt."

"We have a job to finish, gentlemen...do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

John folded his arms again. "You will not make the mistake of disobeying me again on this hunt...understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." John went over to the door. "I will be back...do not move from this room until I return."

"Yes sir." The boys flopped down on the beds as John closed the door.

Dean looked at his little brother. "Really, really pissed."

"You got that right." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me."

"It's okay, Sammy."

"I'm sorry I wandered off...I didn't mean to worry you or dad."

"We all do stupid stuff when there is a pretty girl involved." Dean smiled. "So what's her name?"

"Melanie."

"Did you kiss her?"

"I ain't telling you."

Dean grinned. "Come on, I want to hear all the details and don't leave out the good parts."

Sam whacked his brother with a pillow. "You are such an ass."

A good while later, John returned to the room he threw his keys and gun on the dresser and sat down on the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes sir," the boys replied quietly.

John took out his wallet and handed Dean some money. "Take your brother and get something to eat."

Dean put the money in his pocket.

"Be back by 10."

"Yes sir." Dean smiled nervously at his father. "Do you want us to bring you anything?"

John nodded and then flipped on the television.

Dean and Sam quickly left the room. "You think he is going to stop being mad soon?"

"Nope." Dean pushed the button for the elevator.

Sam sighed.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Yes?"

"The fourth is coming up in a few weeks."

"Comes up every month, usually between the 3rd and the 5th."

Sam rolled his eyes. "The fourth of July, smartass."

Dean grinned.

"And I was wondering…if maybe we could get some fireworks?"

"Are you nuts?"

"Come on, Dean…it'll be fun."

"The answer is no."

"Why not?"

Dean knew John would kill them that's why not, but to try to explain to a 13 year old that hunting monsters and carrying weapons was okay, but setting off fireworks would be a no…he didn't want to even attempt it. Hell, he wasn't even sure himself. "Are you deaf? I said no, end of story."

"Sometimes, you are even bossier than Dad."

Dean eyed his brother. "And don't even think of going behind my back…you hear me, Sammy?"

Sam ignored his brother.

"I said…do you hear me, Sam?" Dean asked in his I'm deadly serious tone.

"Yeah, fine…I hear you."

"Good…finish your dinner."

"We never have any fun," Sam pouted and attacked his mashed potatoes with his fork.

Dean watched his brother thoughtfully for a moment and then took a bite of his cheeseburger.

The boys returned to the room about 9:30. John checked his watch. "So, you can tell time after all?" He commented and eyed the boys.

Dean and Sam smiled nervously and handed John the Styrofoam container. "We brought you fried chicken."

"Thank you, Sammy." John took the container and plopped down at the table. He opened it and began munching.

"You're welcome, Dad."

"Do you want to play poker, Little Brother?"

"Sure."

Dean grabbed the cards from his knapsack. He came over and sat down in the chair next to his father. Sam pulled up the ottoman, putting a pillow on it so he would be high enough. Dean shuffled the cards and began dealing.

John smiled. "Can your old man play or is this game just for amateurs?"

Dean winked at his brother. "I don't know…I am not sure I want to see a grown man cry when he gets his butt kicked."

"Let's just see about that."John eyed his son. "Deal the cards, boy."

Dean grinned.

About midnight, John and the boys crept quietly down the hall and unlocked the door to the honeymoon suite. They stepped inside and kept the lights off so as not to alert the hotel staff. They set up a recorder to capture any EVPs, made sure they had rock salt and an iron bar. "Anyone here?" John asked the room. "Come on out."

Dean grabbed the EMF detector and began scanning the room. "Nothing."

A few hours passed with no paranormal activity. "Let's call it a night, boys." They packed up their equipment and headed back to the room to get some sleep.

After two nights of not having any success luring the ghost out of hiding, John and the boys were becoming frustrated.

"So what's our next move, Dad?"

John smiled at Dean. "I think I may have an idea."

A little while later, Dean shook his head as they stood outside of Saint Matthews. "Dad, I don't think this is a good idea."

John put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Have any of my ideas ever not worked?" Dean was about to remind John of the time in Pittsburgh when he wound up in his boxers at the police station, but John put up a hand. "Don't answer that."

Father Ryan smiled at them when they came into the church. "Nice to see you again, John. Having any luck?"

"Unfortunately no, but I think I have an idea that just might work to bring this ghost out of her slumber."

"What's that?"

John pushed Dean forward. "Are you up for performing a wedding, Tim?"

Tim raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean who sighed.

Dean shifted uncomfortably as he stood infront of the mirror in a tuxedo. "I look ridiculous."

John put a hand on his son's back. "You look very handsome."

"He looks like a penguin." Sam giggled.

"Shut up," Dean said to his little brother and tried to swat him, but Sam was too quick.

"Enough!" John bellowed. "We need to be at Saint Matthews in thirty minutes." They arrived at the church and went inside. "This must be the lovely bride," John smiled at the girl who was wearing a simple white dress with flowers in her hair.

"This is Sister Christine. She has agreed to help us out with your little plan, John."

"I appreciate your help, Sister."

Sister Christine nodded. "I just want to help stop any more young men from dying, Mr. Winchester."

"I am worried about her safety though and your son," Father Ryan commented.

"My son can handle himself and I will also be close by. I won't let anything happen to either of them, Tim. I give you my word."

"Okay."

"Hello, Dean." Christine touched him gently on the arm.

Dean smiled nervously at the girl. "Nice to meet you, ma'am…I mean Sister…uh…miss…"

"Call me, Christine." She smiled at him. "And don't worry, I won't bite."

Dean nodded as Sam giggled.

The "wedding" ceremony proceeded without any problems, well that is until Tim said it was time to kiss the bride and Dean looked like he wished the Earth would just open him up and swallow him whole. Christine kissed him lightly on the lips and they headed out to the Brentwood in Father Ryan's car.

John and Sam arrived back at the hotel a little while later and Melanie was sitting on a stone wall by the front entrance. "Hi Sam," she said and waved at the boy.

"Hi," Sam said in return.

"Can you stay for a little bit?"

Sam looked up at his father. "Can I, Dad?"

John eyed the boy. "Fifteen minutes…understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam smiled.

John returned his son's smile and headed inside.

"Your dad is very strict."

Sam sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Did you get in trouble for the other day?"

"He was really really mad. I thought his head was going to explode."

Melanie laughed and so did Sam.

"I had fun on our walk."

"Me too."

"You think you can come to the pool again before you go home?"

Sam almost said that he didn't have a home to go back to, but he caught himself. "Maybe. I will ask my Dad when he is in a good mood."

"Okay." Melanie shooed him off the wall. "You better go before you are late."

Sam nodded. "Yep." He got up to leave then turned back around and kissed her. "Bye Melanie."

"Bye Sam."

Meanwhile, Dean and Sister Christine were awkwardly sitting on the furniture trying to figure out what to say to each other.

"Have you been doing this kind of thing long?"

"You mean ghost hunting?"

"Yes."

"Since I was a kid."

Christine smiled. "You are still a kid."

Dean blushed slightly.

"Well, what do we do next?"

Dean grabbed the bag they had hidden earlier in the room. "We go out on the terrace. That's when she is supposed to appear and then we trap her and see what she will tell us."

"How in the world do you trap a ghost?"

Dean grinned and handed her the container of salt. "Well hopefully we can get her to stay long enough if she can't get to me. Might piss her off…excuse me."

Christine laughed. "Just because I'm a nun doesn't mean you have to walk on eggshells…I left my ruler back at Saint Matthews."

They both laughed.

"So ghosts don't like salt?"

"No, they hate it…will keep her at bay for awhile." Dean showed her the iron bar. "And if we have to, we can make her disperse with this."

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous, but I am also very curious."

"That's exactly the way you should be." Dean smiled as he placed his bag of ghost hunting tools on the cement. "Nervous keeps you on your toes, curious keeps you trying to solve the case."

"Do you ever get scared?"

"Me? No, but I'm a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

"Nonsense, you seem like a very smart boy to me."

Dean blushed at the compliment and looked down.

Christine put her hand under his chin and raised his head. "Don't sell yourself short." She winked.

"Well, I guess we should hold hands or something?"

Christine slipped her hand into Dean's and the two of them began chatting about this and that. Laughing and occasionally nudging each other.

John waited just outside the suite in a little vending area while Sam stayed put in the room watching television. About an hour later, the lights in the room began to flicker. Dean looked around. "She's close." He noticed Christine tense up. "You're safe with me." He sprinkled salt around her. "Don't worry."

A few moments later the shadowy figure appeared in the bedroom. She looked around and then moved out into the main room. "Why didn't you find me?" She asked sadly.

"Stay right here." Dean ordered and went into the room. "You mind repeating that?" He asked the girl.

"Why didn't you find me?"

"Were you lost?"

John noticed the flickering lights in the hallway and moved closer to the suite, nudging the door open slightly. He saw the ghost standing there fixated on his son.

"Why didn't you find me?"

Dean cocked his head. "Listen Lady, you already asked me that. Let's move this along. I'm on my honeymoon here…I've got important things to do. If you know what I mean?" He winked.

John looked up to the heavens. "Why Lord?"

The girl shot Dean an angry glare. "Did you even bother to look?" She asked and began moving closer to him.

"That's close enough, sweetheart." Dean said cockily and put the salt down on the floor in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Emily."

"Now we are getting somewhere." Dean grinned. "Okay, Emily…why are you here?"

"You never found me…you never found me…I thought you loved me…but you didn't…you lied…you left me to die…" The ghost began moving closer and closer to Dean.

John came in the room and behind the girl.

Dean glanced at his father with a not yet look. "I'm sorry, Emily…I didn't mean to hurt you…please, just tell me…what happened?"

"You should have looked for me…I trusted you. It was our special night…how could you let me die on our wedding night? How could you…you bastard!" The ghost lunged for Dean, but John swung the bar at her and she disappeared.

"Go, both of you, now!" John ordered.

Sister Christine and Dean quickly left the room, followed closely by John.

"You two okay?"

"Fine, Dad," Dean replied and looked at Christine who nodded.

"That was awesome," she said.

John and Dean laughed.

"I don't know, Dad, we might have just created the first nun ghost hunter."

Christine smiled. "You just might have."

John took the young woman's hand. "Thank you for all your help."

"You are welcome, Mr. Winchester."

"Dean will make sure you get home safe and we will bring Father Ryan's car back in the morning."

"I can drive myself back."

John folded his arms. "Not on my watch, young lady. Dean, take her home and come straight back."

"Yes sir." Dean nodded and undid his bow tie. "Come on, Christine, let's get you home."

John smiled as he watched the two of them go off and he headed into the room to talk to Sam.

"Did the ghost come, Dad?"

"Yes she did."

"Dean okay?"

"He is fine, son." John looked toward the door. "I sent him to take Sister Christine home. It's time for you to be in bed, young man."

"But don't you want to go over what happened?"

"We will do that in the morning, it's late."

Sam sighed. "Yes sir." He climbed under the covers and closed his eyes.

The next morning, John and the boys took Tim's car back to Saint Matthews. "Well, seems like your little plan worked."

John smiled. "Now we just have to figure out who this girl was and what happened."

"Christine said her name is Emily?A very young girl, dark black hair?"

"Yes." John nodded. "Do you know who she is?"

"I might." Tim sat down in the first pew. "It could be Emily Stratton."

"Tell us."

"About thirty years ago, I married a young couple. Emily disappeared on their wedding night at the reception and was never heard from again."

John looked at the boys. "That would explain part of what she said."

Dean nodded. "But it seems like she blames the groom for what happened. Was he ever charged in her death?"

"No, no one was ever charged that I know of, Dean. The case is still unsolved. There were rumors and stories, but no one really knows what happened. It's been so long, most people have forgotten about it." Tim sighed. "But I have often thought of Emily…she was such a sweet, fun loving girl. I was afraid they were both too young for marriage, but she was adamant that there were in love."

"Does her husband still live around here?"

"Yes, last I heard he lived in a cabin in Pigeon Forge." Tim stood up. "Jason Stratton."

"Thank you, Tim." John looked at the boys. "Come on, Boys."

John and the boys headed back to the hotel. "Boys, I am going to head out to Pigeon Forge and talk to Mr. Stratton. I want to see if he can give us any insight on what happened."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you both to stay in the room until I return."

Sam sighed. "But Dad, that could be hours."

"And?"

"Couldn't we do a little exploring or maybe have some fun?"

"No."

"This really sucks!" Sam said in a tone louder than he should have.

John eyed the boy. "I don't appreciate that tone. You might want to rethink your attitude."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Dean, take your brother upstairs and make sure he stays put until I return."

"Yes sir," Dean replied. "Come on, Sam."

John watched the boys go inside then got back in the impala.

"Do you want to live to see fourteen, Sam?"

"Of course I do."

Dean put his hands on his hips. "I wasn't sure since you are coming this close to having Dad kill you."

"He never lets us have any fun."

"He wants to keep us safe."

"That's bull…he let you face off against a ghost last night."

Dean flopped down in the chair. "He was right outside and I was prepared to handle her…that's our job…it's different."

"Why do you always do everything he says?"

"I don't."

Sam folded his arms. "Name me the last time you did something he told you not to do?"

Dean thought for a moment.

"Better yet…name the last time you did something you know he would absolutely have a cow over?"

Dean opened his mouth, but then closed it. "I got nothing."

"You see, you always do what he says."

"Because that's what we are supposed to do, Sam…follow orders."

Sam shook his head. "We are supposed to be kids, Dean. You know…have fun…do stuff."

"We have fun."

"No we don't. We just do whatever Dad says and that's it. It's not fair."

"Look, I'm not having this argument with you. Dad told us to stay here, so we stay here…end of discussion."

Sam flopped down on the bed frustrated.

John headed up to the cabin door and knocked on it.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Stratton?"

"Yes."

"My name is Dwight Lee and I am with the Nashville News." John flashed his fake press badge. "I'm currently working on a story about unsolved cases throughout Tennessee and I was wondering if I could speak to you about what happened with your wife?"

Jason put his hand on the door. "Listen, Mister, that was a long time ago and I really don't want to talk about what happened."

"Please, Mr. Stratton…it won't take much of your time?"

"I said I really don't want to talk about it." Jason went to slam the door, but John put a hand on it.

"Did you love your wife, sir?"

Jason came out onto the porch. "What in the hell kind of question is that…of course I loved her."

"Well then why wouldn't you want to find out what really happened to her?"

"You don't think I've been asking myself that for the past 30 years?"

John smiled. "Look, Mr. Stratton…if you loved her like you say you do…then let me help…tell me what happened?"

Jason pointed to one of the rocking chairs on the porch. "She was so beautiful and fun….loved life that one. Of course her Daddy thought I wasn't good enough for her…him being rich and all. I was just some poor dumb kid from the back country…but Emily, that didn't matter to her."

"She sounds like a special girl."

"She was…very special." Jason smiled. "We got married about a year after high school. Emily insisted on a Church wedding so we got married at Saint Matthews. Her Daddy was none too happy but we had the reception on his fancy estate."

"What was her father's name?"

"Theodore Jacobson."

"So everything was going well, the wedding…the reception?"

"Yes, we were all having a great time." Jason laughed. "After all Mr. Jacobson's snooty friends left…we got a little drunk. Well, a lot drunk and Emily suggested we play hide and seek."

John wrinkled his forehead.

"Yeah, I know…kinda silly…but like I said we were drunk. So, I was it…I found everyone, but Emily. At first I thought she was just doing it on purpose…just to play with me…but after a few hours of searching we all got really worried. Her Daddy called the Sheriff…they searched and searched for days they searched and nothing."

"She was never found?"

"No."

"Mr. Jacobson still alive?"

"No, he died about four years ago." Jason replied. "I hadn't spoken to him since all this happened. He swore I killed her or something, but I swear to you, Mr. Lee, I loved that girl…I wouldn't have hurt her."

John nodded. "I believe you, Mr. Stratton."

"You think you can help?"

"I am going to do everything I can to find out what happened to Emily."

"I appreciate it." Jason stood up and shook John's hand.

Awhile later, John returned back to the hotel to find the boys watching television. "Hey boys."

"Hey Dad."

"Did you talk to Mr. Stratton?"

John nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I did. Dean, I want you to go do some research on a Theodore Jacobson."

"Who is that?"

"That was Emily's father. He owned some fancy estate around here, died about 4 years ago."

Dean nodded. "Come on, Sammy."

"No, I want your brother to stay here. He and I need to have a little chat. Go on, son."

Dean looked at his brother. "Yes sir."

John sat down in the chair and took a sip of beer. "On your feet, young man."

Sam stood up from the bed.

"You mind telling me where this attitude is coming from?"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

John shook his head. "I don't want apologies, son. I want this disrespect and disobedience to end."

"Dad, I am just tired of never having any fun."

"You and your brother have fun."

"No we don't…we just research, and practice fighting or weapons or chores."

John put down his beer. "We are hunters, son…it's what we do."

"Maybe I don't want to be a hunter."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, that's why not."

Sam shook his head. "Why can't you listen to what I want?"

"Because I am your father and I make the decisions."

"You are so bullheaded!" Sam shouted.

"And you are coming dangerously close to feeling my belt." John hissed and this time he meant his threat.

Sam contemplated pushing his father into following through with it, but then backed down. "Yes sir."

"Now, this is the last time I am going to tolerate your disrespect on this hunt, young man…do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"There are no more warnings!"

"Yes sir."

John grabbed two books from his duffel. "You will spend the rest of today translating this for your Uncle Bobby." He threw the books on the bed.

Sam sighed. "Yes sir."

"When your brother returns, tell him I will be at the bar."

Sam nodded and flopped down on the bed after John stormed out.

Dean tried to sneak in past the librarian, but she caught him. "Keep your feet off the furniture."

"Yes ma'am," he replied and smiled nervously. He sat down at the computer and typed in Theodore Jacobson. Dean grimaced. "Damn, he was one ugly dude."

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked, coming in the room and putting down the papers.

"Downstairs in the bar."

"You okay?"

"Fine," Sam replied without looking up from his assignment.

Dean went over and joined his brother on the bed. "You don't seem fine?"

"I said I was fine!"

"Touchy touchy." Dean got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"You have to stop fighting him so much."

"I wish he wasn't my father."

"You don't mean that."

Sam looked up at his brother, his eyes glistening with tears. "Yes, I do."

"You are just angry right now."

"He never listens to a word I say and he is so mean." Sam put his head in his arm and let his tears come.

Dean wasn't sure what to say. "You just make things harder on yourself, Sammy. Dad does things the way he does things and the sooner you accept that…the easier it will be."

"And do you think he is always right?"

"I don't think he is always wrong."

Sam wrinkled his nose. "You always take his side."

"I'm not taking sides, Sammy. I just don't like to see you both so angry all the time."

"Whatever." Sam went back to his work.

Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed. "What are you working on?"

"That passage Uncle Bobby needed help with."

"Making any headway?"

Sam showed Dean his tablet. "Some."

"I'd still be on the first word."

"That's not true."

John opened the door and came in the room. "When did you get back?"

"A little while ago."

"And why didn't you come find me?"

Dean stood up. "I'm sorry, Dad, I was just talking to Sammy for a few minutes. He was upset and…"

"Your brother wouldn't be upset if he would learn to keep a civil tongue in his head." John eyed his youngest. "Now he has work to do and you have research to show me I assume?"

Dean glanced at his brother who fought the urge to roll his eyes. He went over to the table and picked up the papers. "The Jacobson Estate is about ten miles from here."

"Address?"

"67 Hidden Hollow RD."

"Order a pizza for you and your brother." John gave Dean some money. "I am going to go check out the estate.

Sam saw the disappointed look on his brother's face. "Don't you want Dean to come with you?"

"Those are my orders, young man."

"But…"

Dean gave his brother a stop talking now glance.

"Yes sir," Sam replied quietly.

John grabbed the keys from the dresser and left.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Dean…I'm the one who is being punished…it's not fair you have to miss out."

"Now why would I want to go exploring some really cool spooky old mansion with Dad when I can stay here in a hotel room with my nerdy kid brother and translate ancient Greek?" Dean nudged his brother. "Pepperoni or sausage?"

"Anchovy."

"Not if that was the only food left on Earth."

Sam laughed.

John headed up the steps. The Jacobson estate was overgrown and rundown. He picked the lock on the front door and went inside. The house was completely empty. He made his way out back to the dock, he searched the boathouse, attic, basement…nothing. "Where could you be, Emily?" John asked, but received no answer. The hunter was getting ready to leave when he found a crumpled up flyer on the floor. It was for an auction that had taken place on the estate about 2 years ago. He quickly folded the paper and shoved it into his pocket.

"Any luck, Dad?"

John took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. "The mansion was completely empty." He grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Jason said the night of their wedding they all got drunk and decided to play hide and seek. Emily disappeared and hasn't been seen since."

"Hide and seek?" Sam asked. "You think Emily hid so well that no one ever found her?"

John sighed. "I don't know, son…seems a little implausible."

"What other explanation could there be, Dad?"

"But the police and everyone searched for her for days. I'm sure they looked everywhere, Dean."

Dean sat down next to his father at the table. "What if they missed something?"

"Anything's possible."

"What if she was inside of a trunk or something?" Sam asked, taking the flyer from his brother.

"And now that trunk is here." Dean smiled.

John nodded. "That would explain her appearing here. Her spirit is tied to this hotel somehow." He looked at his sons. "I think we need to look around the honeymoon suite." John headed for the door. "Come on, boys."

"Me too?"

"Yes, you too."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Dad."

"Look for anything big enough for a girl to hide in," John ordered after they went into the room.

They searched the room thoroughly, opened every trunk and closet. "She isn't here, Dad."

John looked at his oldest. "She has to be in this hotel somewhere."

"Going to be hard to search every room."

"I agree with you there, Sammy."

"What are you doing in here?" The lady demanded as she opened the door to the honeymoon suite and turned on the light.

John and the boys looked at her. "Umm…we were just hoping to see the ghost."

"And how did you get in here?"

"The door was open."

"I don't think so…you broke in here."

John shook his head. "We wouldn't do that, ma'am."

"Someone on my staff thought they saw you coming from this room a few nights ago." The lady pointed to the hallway. "I'm asking you to please get your stuff and get out."

"I think you need to listen to reason."

"And I think you'd better get going before I call the police."

"But…" Sam and Dean said.

"Come on, boys." John looked at the lady. "You are making a big mistake…we could help you."

"Mister, I don't need your help. Get your things and go."

"Fine." About fifteen minutes later, John and the boys were in the impala.

"Now what'll we do, Dad?"

John started the engine. "I'm working on it, Sam."

"Wake up, sleeping beauties," John said and smiled.

Dean and Sam opened their eyes and stretched. "What time is it?"

"6 a.m." John looked at his oldest.

"I'm starving," Sam said from the back seat.

Dean yawned. "At this hour?"

"Yep."

"Well, we can't ghost hunt on an empty stomach." John turned the key. "Let's go have some breakfast."

A little while later John and the boys were huddled around huge stacks of pancakes and bacon. "Dad?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"I think I have an idea about how we can check out the hotel."

"And that would be?"

"Melanie's aunt and uncle run the place. Maybe she can help?"

Dean grinned. "Great excuse to see her again, huh Romeo?"

"I'm serious…maybe she can sneak us in somehow. I am sure she knows the hotel better than we do."

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea.

"See," Sam said sticking his tongue out at his brother, "Dad thinks it's a good idea."

"Dad also thought Pittsburgh was a good idea."

John put down his coffee. "How was I supposed to know that that lady was going to drug me and steal my clothes?"

"She wasn't a lady, Dad…hell, she wasn't even a female…well not entirely."

"I didn't know that either until it was too late." John eyed his oldest. "Eat your breakfast."

"Yes sir." Dean and Sam laughed.

They waited in the parking lot across the street from the hotel for Melanie to come out to the pool. "Go ask her, Sammy."

Sam nodded and jumped out of the impala. "Hey Melanie."

"Sam!" Melanie ran up to the boy and hugged him. "I thought you left after my Aunt Lucille caught you?"

"We did."

"What were you doing sneaking around in the honeymoon suite?"

Sam wasn't sure exactly what to say. "Can you come talk to my Dad…he and my brother are right over there?"

"Sure." Melanie and Sam ran back over to the impala where John and Dean were waiting by the trunk.

"Dad, this is Melanie."

"Nice to meet you formally, Melanie." John shook the girl's hand.

"And my brother you already met."

"Hey Melanie."

"Hi Dean."

"Melanie, can you tell me if your Aunt and Uncle ever purchased anything from this auction?" John handed the girl the flyer.

"I'm not sure, I've only lived here for a year." Melanie looked back toward the hotel. "But if they did, it would probably be in the storage room down in the basement. Why?"

John looked at his sons. "If I tell you something…will you promise to hear me out?"

"Yes, I promise."

"You know the ghost that keeps showing up?"

"Yes."

"Well, my sons and I are here investigating why."

"Are you FBI or something?"

John smiled. "No." He looked at his sons again. "Melanie, I am going to trust you with the truth. If you are the mature young lady you seem to be…I think you can handle it."

Melanie nodded.

"My sons and I are ghost hunters and when we heard about this story, we had to come check it out. We think we have figured out that the ghost is that of a young girl named Emily Stratton who disappeared on her wedding night." John showed Melanie the flyer again. "And we think your Aunt and Uncle may have purchased some items from this estate…it belonged to her father. Now, I know I am asking a lot, but we need to find a way to check out these things…it's very important. And since we aren't on your Aunt's good side right now…it would be best if she didn't know about it."

"You want me to do something behind her back?"

John sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't ask you to do a thing like that, but I'm afraid we are out of options and unless we can find a way to help this ghost be at peace…more young men will be killed. I promise I will explain everything to your Aunt and Uncle once this is over…I give you my word."

Melanie looked at Sam who nodded. "Please, Melanie, if you can help us?"

"Okay, meet me back here tonight at 10 p.m." Melanie smiled. "I know a way."

At 10 p.m. Melanie met John and the boys outside of the hotel. "Come on." They quickly followed the girl into the woods behind the hotel. Melanie went over to a trap door. "Help me uncover it." Sam and Dean helped brush the dirt and leaves off the top and opened it. "This leads right into the basement."

"Thank you, Melanie." John looked up at the hotel. "You need to get back."

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no you aren't. It's too dangerous."

"But Sam is the same age as me?"

"That's different."

"Is it because he is a boy?"

John folded his arms. "No…he has more experience with this kind of thing."

Melanie folded her arms mimicking John. "But I want to see what you find."

"We will tell you all about it after we find it. Now go back to the hotel."

"It's my secret entrance." Melanie said, ignoring John's order. She jumped down in to the ground and looked up at the three of them. "Are you coming?"

John looked at his sons who snickered. He took a deep breath. "You heard the lady, boys!" He went over to hole and jumped in, followed by Dean and Sam. "Now, listen hear, young lady…you will follow orders now that you are down here…or I swear I will tie you to that wood beam over there until this is all over."

Melanie looked at Sam who nodded. "He will."

"Okay, I will listen."

"Good." John got out a flashlight and the four of them headed down the tunnel.

"There is an opening behind this panel." Melanie pointed to the wall. "That leads into the basement and the storage room is right there. You have to slide this over."

Sam wrinkled his nose. "How did you find this?"

"I do a lot of exploring." Melanie grinned.

John, the boys and Melanie made their way through the opening and into the basement.

"It's over here…it's locked though."

"Go ahead and show Melanie how we deal with locks." Dean winked at his father and handed Sam the lock pick.

"Okay." Sam expertly picked the lock within a matter of moments and they all went inside.

"That was really cool," Melanie said. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure, I can…it's not hard at all."

"You can show her later…right now we have work to do."

"Yes sir," Sam replied, but smiled at Melanie.

The room was filled to the gills with various objects. "Okay, start looking for a trunk or maybe a wardrobe…something Emily could have hidden in."

The kids nodded and began searching around. After about twenty minutes, Dean found a huge wooden trunk hidden behind a stack of old newspapers. "Hey, I think I found something." He pulled out the trunk. "Damn, that's freaking heavy."

John bent down and fiddled with the lock. "It's completely rusted." He looked around and found an old fireplace poker. He banged the lock until it broke. "Let's open it up."

Dean helped John open the lid and inside they found a skeleton, her wedding gown yellowed with age.

Melanie slipped her hand into Sam's. "Is that Emily?"

"I'm afraid so, Melanie." John gently touched Emily's skull. "Her head was crushed."

"I don't understand how the trunk was locked from the outside?" Dean knelt down next to John. "And how did she sustain such a terrible head injury?"

"I think someone put Emily in this trunk," John replied. "And I think I know who."

The next morning, John went into Saint Matthews. "John, great to see you again."

John held up the crucifix. "I think this belongs to you."

"Where did you find it?"

"Inside the trunk where you buried Emily Stratton, along with the lavender and other herbs you used to mask the odor of her decaying body." John stepped closer to Father Ryan. "Just tell me why?"

"I didn't mean to kill her." Tim back away slightly. "I swear it was an accident."

"If it was an accident, then why didn't you just tell someone?"

Tim lowered his head. "Because I did something that was against everything I believed in. I broke my vows I made to God."

"Continue…"

"The whole time her and Jason came for pre Cana classes…I could barely contain my desires. I struggled, I prayed for strength. I wanted to tell them to find another Church to get married in…just so I would stop seeing her, but I didn't. My God…I wanted her…she was so beautiful…so irresistible and I was young and stupid. I had a little too much to drink at the reception and when I saw her standing there by the bed. I just… I tried to seduce her. She fought me and I slapped her hard. She threatened to tell her father and her husband. I begged her not to, but she refused…she came at me again and I pushed her against the wooden bed post. That's when I realized her skull was crushed."

"And you put her in the trunk?"

"Not at first. I actually brought her back here to the church and hid her body, but once everyone stopped looking for her…I took her back to the estate and put her in the trunk in the basement. I never went back to get her, not even after Theodore died…I just left her there."

John folded his arms. "I have to hand it to you that was a brilliant move, but why after all this time did you put someone on the trail? Did you want to get caught?"

"I honestly had no idea the ghost killing those boys was Emily until after what Christine told me." Tim went up to the altar and knelt down. "And then my guilt over what happened to her and to find out I might also be responsible for the deaths of four innocent boys…maybe I did want to get caught….maybe I have wanted to get caught since the day it happened. I prayed that it wasn't Emily killing those men."

"Well, it was her…she has been trapped so long in the veil that she has no idea what happened. She is blaming her husband for not finding her which is why she has been attacking newlyweds…and all along it was you that was responsible."

I've prayed you would find a way to help Emily finally be at peace." Tim looked up to the heavens. "God, forgive me…I never meant for any of this to happen…and I've struggled with it for thirty years."

"Bull…if you felt that guilty you would have done what was right."

Tim lowered his head.

"How could you let her husband and her father and everyone who loved her not know what happened to her for thirty years? Hell, her father died old and alone, blaming Jason for killing her."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me…you need to stop being a coward and take responsibility for what you did to Emily…she deserves at least that much."

Father Ryan nodded. "Can I say one final prayer to God before I do what I must do?"

"Pray to the tooth fairy for all I care…the sheriff will be here soon. I called before I came in." John headed outside.

"Was it him, Dad?"

"Yes Dean."

John was about to lean against the impala when he heard a gunshot. They quickly ran inside to find Father Ryan dead, blood coming from his mouth. "Son of a bitch!" John swore and looked at his son.

"What do we do, Dad?"

John threw his hands up in frustration. "We leave him here for the Sheriff."

"What about Emily? Do we tell the Sheriff about her body?"

"No son, she doesn't deserve to wind up in some police evidence locker for months. It's time for us to help her rest in peace." John looked at Father Ryan one more time. "Coward," he said in disgust.

"Wait here," John said to the boys as he headed up to the steps and knocked on the door.

Jason answered the door. "Mr. Lee?"

"My name is actually John Winchester and I have something to tell you about Emily." John pointed toward the impala. "Can we talk?"

A little while later, Jason wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can't believe she was at the estate the whole time and no one ever opened that trunk."

John nodded. "I'm sorry, Jason…I wish I had better news for you."

"I'm just happy you found her and brought her home."

"You're welcome." John motioned for the boys to join them on the porch. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but in order for Emily to finally be free of this world…we have to salt and burn her bones."

"We can't just bury her?"

"I'm afraid she has been stuck so long in between this world and the next…it's the best way for her to find peace."

Jason nodded. "Whatever needs to be done, John."

"Come on, boys." John put a hand on Jason's shoulder, squeezed it and then smiled.

A few hours later, John, the boys and Jason stood around the funeral pyre. John lit the wood and they watched as the fire grew in intensity. A few moments later, Emily appeared in the flames, her long black hair shimmering in the fire light.

Jason gasped, surprised at her appearance, but then smiled. "You rest now…my beautiful girl."

Emily nodded, she looked at John and the boys and whispered a thank you…smiled at her husband one last time and then disappeared into the night air.

"I love you, Emily." Jason wiped the tears from his eyes.

Lucille looked at her husband. "You mean to tell me that poor girl was downstairs in our storage room for two years?"

"Yes ma'am." John nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Wyatt reached out a hand. "I'm thankful you found a way to help her, Mr. Winchester."

"Well, we had help from your little explorer here." John put a hand on Melanie's shoulder. "She is a tough young lady."

Melanie smiled.

"You come back and see us again anytime…our door is always open."

"Thank you, Wyatt." John looked at his sons. "Come on, boys…it's time to go."

"Can I say goodbye to Melanie?"

John smiled at his youngest. "Sure, we will wait for you in the car."

Sam smiled at Melanie and the two of them headed outside. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now, Melanie."

"Me too." Melanie frowned. "It won't be as much fun around here without you."

"I want you to remember what I said to you that first day."

"You mean about me being destined for great things?" Melanie said and rolled her eyes.

Sam folded his arms. "I'm serious…I think you are someone very special."

"Well, I think you are someone very special…Sam Winchester." Melanie gave him a quick kiss.

Sam smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes and then kissed her. "Goodbye, Melanie."

"Bye Sam."

Sam sighed and headed back to the car. He climbed in the back seat and looked out of the window.

"You okay, Little Brother?"

Sam nodded.

"You boys ready for some food?"

"I know I am," Dean replied."You hungry, Sam?"

"Not really."

Dean looked at his father who returned his son's empathetic glance. John turned the key and they headed off.

John and the boys found themselves in Ann Arbor, Michigan in the beginning of July helping Caleb with a werewolf hunt. Sam was still sad about the ending of his summer romance with Melanie. He spent most of his free time after the hunt was over moping around or reading.

Dean came in the bedroom of the cabin they were currently staying in, he sat down in the chair and watched his little brother sitting on the bed, his nose buried in a book. "Sammy?"

"What?"

"You want to go to a movie or something?"

"Sure." Sam smiled. "You think Dad will let us?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't see why not...we aren't on a hunt and you haven't caused any trouble lately."

"Funny."

"Let's go ask him and let me do the asking."

"Okay."

The boys headed out to the living room where John was drinking a beer and reading a newspaper.

"Dad?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I was wondering if me and Sammy could go to a movie?"

"Why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?"

"Honestly, Dad, I just wanted to spend some time with Sammy...I asked him to go with me."

"You spend alot of time together."

"True." Dean looked at his brother. "But that's mostly working...we don't get to spend much time just having fun."

"Now where have I heard that before?" John eyed his youngest.

"And Sammy's been a little down lately…thought a movie might cheer him up."

John handed Dean some money. "Be back by 11."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Dean smiled. "Come on, Sammy."

The boys quickly ran out to the car and jumped in. A little while later, Dean pulled the impala off the road and into the grass. Sam wrinkled his forehead. "What are we doing, Dean? Thought we were going to a movie?"

Dean grinned and got out of the car. Sam soon followed and joined his brother by the back of the car. "Dean, what's up? Why are we way out here?"

"Well, I was hoping that you might help me with these?" Dean popped the trunk to reveal a big box of fireworks.

"No way!" Sam's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"Of course if you would rather go to a movie?"

"Hell no!" Sam grabbed the box and shut the trunk. "Come on, let's go!"

Dean smiled and followed his brother into the field.

"Got your lighter?" Sam asked as he placed the box on the ground and grabbed out two fireworks.

Dean pulled his lighter out of his pocket.

"Fire'em up!"

Dean took the fireworks from his brother and lit them. The boys watched as they sailed into the air, red sparks raining down on them. He looked down at his little brother who had a smile on his face.

"Dad would never let us do anything like this," Sam said looking up at his brother. "Thanks Dean! This is great!" He hugged his brother, who held on to him for a few moments before letting him go.

Sam looked at his brother who gave him a silent light'em up order. The boy ran over to the box and lit all the fireworks. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted and ran back to his brother. The fireworks shot into the air causing the boys to back away slightly. They watched the various colors light up the night sky, smiling and just being kids. Finally, not being able to contain his excitement any longer, Sam ran over and danced around in the sparks. He smiled at his brother, giving him a little nod. Dean returned the nod and looked up to the sky...enjoying this special moment with his brother.

"Ummm...Dean...Dean..."

"What?"

"The grass is on fire!"

"Oh shit!" Dean yelled and tried to put out the fire. "Let's get out of here!"

"But..."

"We'll call 911...let's go!"

The boys ran back to the impala, jumped in and sped off.

John quickly came out of his hiding spot and ran back to the car he had conveniently "borrowed".

Awhile later, the boys returned back to the cabin and went inside to find their father still sitting in the chair in the living room. "How was the movie?" he asked, switching off the TV.

"Great!" Sam replied.

"Did you boys have a good time?"

Dean looked down at his brother.

Sam smiled. "The best time, Dad."

"Good." John looked at his watch. "Time for bed, Sammy."

"Night, Dad."

Dean sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper.

John switched on the tv just in time for the news story about the fire in Garrison field. He looked at his oldest. "Next time make sure you have a fire extinguisher."

Dean put down the paper and quickly got to his feet. "Dad...I can explain..."

John got up and went over to his son. He pulled him into a hug. Dean hesitated for a moment, startled by his father's affection, but then let himself be held.

"You aren't mad?" Dean asked after he was let go.

"Furious."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Look at me, son."

Dean looked up at his father.

"It was a nice thing you did for your brother."

"How did you know?"

John eyed his son. "A movie on the fourth of July? Really? I'm not senile yet, young man." He pointed down the hall. "Get to bed."

"Yes sir."

As Dean walked past, John whacked him on the back of the head. "We'll discuss lying to me tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

John laughed as his son scurried to bed. He wasn't really that mad, but Dean didn't know that.


End file.
